The Adventure Of Steve
by RupeeOfMadness
Summary: Steve wakes up in a field and forgets who he is. It is up to himself to learn how to craft again. I will be accepting the first three OCs. Rated K for fantasy violence and slight language. Might change later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, this is RupeeOfMadness, and this is my first MineCraft fanfic. I do accept constructive criticism, and there is only one thing I ask of you. That is to please do not flame!

* * *

"_You will be of great help to the gods, Steve…"_

"Huh?" I said as I woke up. A cool breeze brushed over my skin. I sat up and found myself in the middle of a grassy plain.

Cows, chickens, pigs, sheep, and even wolves dotted the fields and frolicked about being the animals that they are.

I didn't remember much, except for my name. As I tried to remember more, it just gave me a splitting headache. Frustrated, I ran over to the nearest tree and beat the crap out of it. Then popped out a tree trunk.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" I asked myself. It floated on the ground for a few seconds, and then flew into my face.

"Ahh!" I screamed, thinking that trees were going to take over the world by attacking all of the humans' faces. I then realized that I was wearing a small, leather sack. You could call it a backpack, I guess.

I checked inside the sack and there was the possessed tree trunk still floating while inside it. Creepy.

The tree didn't seem to be affected by gravity, as it didn't fall down. I figured that it would die soon enough anyways, so I chopped down the rest of the tree with my fist.

I checked back in my sack and there were 4 more floating tree trunks. Like I said, creepy.

I searched through my sack to check if had awoken with anything else, and what I found was a small 2x2 grid labeled "CRAFTING". I thought I might be able to get something from my wood, so I put a wood block in and out popped 4 wooden planks.

After trying a bunch of random recipes, I figured out how to make sticks and a crafting table.

The crafting table seemed to be a block, so I placed it down. When I examined it, I noted that it was 3x3 instead of the small version in my sack.

I tried more countless recipes, and came up with more crafting recipes, such as the pickaxe, sword and axe. I made one of each, and the picked my crafting table back up.

I chopped down some more trees, and then harvested some stone that was jutting out of a hill. I placed my crafting table back down and made some tools out of stone.

As the sun set, I could see zombies, skeletons, spiders, and green, sad-looking weird looking things I somehow knew were called creepers.

"That's not good," I muttered.

* * *

A/N: How did you like chapter one? I sure hope you did! I will be accepting the first three OCs, but only the first three. I don't want to drown in OC requests. Now you have to say this outro like Tobuscus. Bless your face. If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off. BOOP!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, here's the new chapter! Also, the first OC winner is Donut Yang with Donut! Congratulations! ON WITH THE STORY!

******Steve's POV******

As the sun set, I could see zombies, skeletons, spiders, and green, sad-looking weird things I some how knew were called creepers.

"That's not good," I muttered.

Abruptly, the first few zombies came charging towards me. I sliced some in half like melted butter, and the others I bonked on the head with my sword.

When the zombies were dead, they evaporated into a thin mist. Weird.

A few spider and skeletons joined the party, and I took care of them the same way, and they evaporated also.

Then came the bad part. Almost 10 creepers chase after me until I got pinned against a cliff on the side of the prairie.

Just when I thought I was a goner, an arrow came flying down from overhead and hit the closest creeper precisely in between the eyes. The same thing happened for the rest of the exploding demons.

I turned around to see nothing. I wonder who that was, I thought.

I could see the sun faintly rising on the horizon. I mumbled to myself, "I better get some iron, or tomorrow night, I'll be screwed."

******Donut's POV******

I woke up on top of a tree, which isn't very weird, compared to that my name is Donut (no offense). I only remember a few things, like this game called MineCraft. I didn't really remember what it was like to play it, though

I noticed that nearby, there was a chest. I hopped down from the tree cat-like, and searched inside the chest.

Inside was a cobblestone sword, a bow, and 20 arrows.

I looked up and saw that the sun was quickly failing already. What an inconvenient time of day to wake up.

Soon the moon rose, and I perched myself in a tree. The stupid monsters didn't know what hit them when I shot them in the head.

Skeletons arrived and I said to myself, "Since when did skeletons learn to shoot?" as they started firing.

I had to fall back to a cliff, and I was pinned with only my trusty bow. Then I remembered that I had a cobblestone sword.

I slaughtered the creatures and heard a cry of help from behind me. I turned around and saw a man being chased by at least 10 of some weird camouflage-colored creatures.

I knew he was in trouble, so I shot all of them right between the eyes, and ran away.

A/N: How did you like the new chapter? I hope it was better than the last. Also, from now on, you can ask the characters anything you want in the comments.

Peace off! BOOP!


End file.
